Fractional turns used in switching power supply transformers can significantly increase the voltage resolution between a primary and a secondary winding. For example, it may be desirable in certain applications to have particular ratios of input voltage to one or more output voltages. This ratio is usually determined by the relative number of turns, or “turns ratio” of the various windings of the transformer.